School Daze
by Onbet
Summary: Being a teacher is supposed to be one of the most rewarding jobs there is. Keyword being supposed. Oikawa Tooru doesn't know who came up with the saying but he does know that he doesn't agree. Immediately being hated by the school's math teacher doesn't help either. Teacher AU.


Oikawa

"You'll do fine dad, I'm sure it's going to go smooth." Oikawa's daughter said, flashing him a thumbs up as she happily skipped along the sidewalk next to him.

Oikawa looked at his daughter and managed to shoot her a weak smile. Having his daughter with him should have probably made him feel less nervous but instead her insistence on coming along meant he didn't even have a second of silence to collect his thoughts and calm down. That _and _the fact that it was way too hot to be wearing a suit only made him more nervous. His daughter didn't seem to notice his discomfort however, she was still happily chatting about all the things she wanted to do over the summer.

Looking at his daughter happily chatting away made him once again wonder how she had taken the news so well. Moving from the big city she had lived in almost her whole life to a small town, leaving all her friends behind, wasn't something most thirteen year olds would be happy about and he had felt bad about even thinking of doing it but to his surprise, Yui had actually been pretty excited. When he told her he wanted to apply for a position as physical education teacher at Kitagawa Daiichi junior high in the Miyagi prefecture she was the one to actually convince him to do it.

So here he was, walking towards his hopefully soon to be workplace. He still had a hard time understanding what he was thinking, moving halfway across the country before even being sure about having the job. It had just felt right to him, he liked Tokyo but he felt like the Miyagi prefecture was where he belonged even if he had moved to Tokyo at a really young age. He stopped walking for a bit when he got to the building, the school didn't look particularly special or impressive but Oikawa still found himself hoping he would be seeing it almost every day from now on. For some reason Oikawa couldn't explain looking at the school actually calmed him down a bit. Before he had the chance to examine the building any further Yui dragged him towards the door.

"Come on dad, you can't be late to your job interview!" She said, rushing inside without giving him so much as a second to catch up.

He laughed and gestured for her to slow down a bit. "Calm down Yui, this suitcase is heavy you know?" Oikawa said, lifting his suitcase up as matter of explanation.

Yui turned around and stuck out her tongue. "No it's not, you only have your resume in there." She said, flashing him a grin.

He really tried his best to give her a stern glare but it almost immediately got replaced by a genuine smile. "Now now little lady, don't go hurting your father's pride before he has even had his interview. He said, trying to look as hurt as possible.

Yui just stuck her tongue out again and ran further down the long hallway towards some at least somewhat impressive looking doors. "That signs says principal's office, come on dad let's go!" She called over to him, rushing towards the door like she was being chased by some imaginary monster.

Oikawa caught up with her when she stopped in what he assumed was a little waiting area outside of the principal's office. He figured the principal wouldn't appreciate him just barging into his office so he took a seat and gestured for Yui to do the same. After about 5 minutes the door to the principal's office opened and a middle aged man in a casual but expensive looking suit came out.

"You must be Oikawa Tooru." He stated, locking eyes with Oikawa.

For some reason the man made Oikawa feel comfortable, his brown eyes were calm and he had a reassuring smile on his face.

"That's me." Oikawa answered, smiling politely.

The principal turned towards Yui. "And this is?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "I wasn't aware I would have more than one person come in for an interview today, let alone such a young girl."

"I'm Yui, and I'm here to make sure you hire my dad!" Yui said, smiling at the principal.

"Yui!" Oikawa said sternly, feeling his face get slightly red from embarrassment, before turning back to the principal. "I'm sorry about that sir. She's just here to see where she will be going to school after the summer." He said.

The principal simply laughed. "It's quite alright. Although I would like to ask you to come with me to the office for the interview." He said, gesturing to the door.

Before fully walking into his office he stopped in the doorway and turned around. "I almost forgot to actually introduce myself, I'm Daichi Sawamura but I would appreciate it if you'd just call me Daichi. Also yes I know my name is ironic given the name of the school, you wouldn't be the first to point that out." The principal said smiling before walking into his office.

Oikawa wondered for a bit if the principal could read his thoughts about the similarity of the names and followed him into the office, sitting down on the nearest chair. He fumbled a bit with his suitcase before finally getting it open and pulled out his resume.

"Mr. Oikawa?" Daichi said after a short but for Oikawa rather uncomfortable silence, finally making Oikawa stop fumbling with the edges of his resume and look at him instead.

"Yes sir?" Oikawa asked.

"You mentioned volleyball is your favorite sport over the phone and that you played throughout basically your entire youth right?" Daichi asked, not even looking at the resume.

Oikawa's face lit up, he could always talk about volleyball even if it was for a job interview. "Yes I've basically been playing volleyball my entire life." He answered.

"Would you mind demonstrating a bit?" Daichi asked, completely serious. "There's a ball behind you."

Oikawa was a bit surprised but picked up the ball nonetheless and did a few simple exercises that he was confident he could pull off restricted by his suit. After about 10 minutes of simple exercises and Oikawa mainly focusing on not breaking anything in the office Daichi spoke up again.

"Alright Mr. Oikawa, that's enough." He said, stopping Oikawa before he could start a new exercise.

"Alright sir, is it time to start the interview then?" Oikawa responded, putting the ball back down while also sitting back down himself.

"This was the interview Mr. Oikawa." Daichi said, once again completely serious.

"What? But-" Oikawa started, visibly completely confused.

"You'll hear from me." Daichi interrupted, gesturing towards the door.

* * *

Not even a few minutes later Oikawa was standing outside the school building on the sidewalk, still confused. Yui wouldn't stop asking him if he got the job and Oikawa, for once, wasn't even sure what answer to give her. That had been the weirdest interview he had ever had, it wasn't what you'd call a disaster. But it certainly wasn't what he had in mind. "Hey Yui?" He said, grabbing his daughters attention. "Do you want to go visit uncle Matsuwaka and Hanamaki?"

The car ride over to Matsuwaka and Hanamaki's place wasn't what you'd call a relaxing experience. Yui wouldn't shut up about the interview even after Oikawa had told her exactly what happened. He ended up turning on the radio just to get her to shut up about the interview. She did stop asking about the interview eventually but instead started singing along to the songs as loud as she possibly could. As soon as they reached Matsuwaka and Hanamaki's place he practically jumped out of his small white and blue colored car. When he knocked on the door of his two childhood friends apartment Matsuwaka opened the door almost immediately and wrapped Oikawa in a massive bear hug.

"Mattsun put me down, I can't breathe." Oikawa managed to say, patting his friend on the back.

After Matsuwaka finally put him down he instantly got wrapped in a bear hug himself by Yui.

"Uncle Mattsun!" She exclaimed, making it known that she wasn't letting go yet.

Oikawa smiled to himself, Yui had warmed up to his two childhood friends a lot quicker than he expected, going as far as calling them both uncle. His friends loved it.

"Hey Yui, your father treating you alright?" Matsuwaka said laughing.

"Mattsun, you and Makki helped us move. You saw us two days ago." Oikawa responded, rolling his eyes at him.

Matsuwaka simply flashed him a shit eating grin. "Just making sure." He said, turning to Yui. "How about you go and grab yourself some ice cream?"

Yui nodded excitedly and rushed off into the apartment. As soon as she was gone Matsuwaka turned to Oikawa a bit more serious.

"So how did it go?" He asked, tapping his chin.

Oikawa told Matsuwaka about his weird interview experience fully expecting his friend to give him some useful advice, instead Matsuwaka just laughed.

"Mattsun! It isn't funny!" Oikawa exclaimed, trying to sound as hurt as possible.

"Yes it is!" Matsuwaka responded, still catching his breath after laughing until his lung capacity was as empty as it could be.

Oikawa had to admit, going over the situation after it happened, it was actually kind of funny.

"By the way, where's Makki?" he asked, scanning the living room.

"Oh he's at work, he works at the hospital." Matsuwaka answered, sitting down on the couch.

Oikawa was about to take a seat next to him when his phone started buzzing. He fumbled with the pocket of his suit and when he finally got his phone out he answered the call without looking at the caller id.

"Oikawa Tooru?" Asked the familiar voice of Daichi Sawamura from the other side of the line.

"Yes sir?" Oikawa responded, his mind racing.

"Congratulations, you're hired." Daichi said, sounding more than a little amused."


End file.
